Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution
WARNING: Spoilers for the characters, plot and sharks of Jurassic Shark III are below. ''Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution ''is a Jurassic Park fan film that will be the third and final installment in the Jurassic Shark Film Series. It is the second sequel to the 2012 film Jurassic Shark ''and the third and final piece in a planned trilogy. Directed, produced, and written by LordStarscream100, the film will star Russell P, Gabe S, Ryan B, Dakota M and Zion J. Set three years after the events of the second film, the divided Shark Hunters are forced to come back into action and make a final stand against the corrupt InGen employees. It is set to be a "semi-reboot" to the series. After the success of ''Jurassic Shark ''in 2012, Starscream7 confirmed that two sequels were in the works. After the second film, Russell P, Gabe S and Ben M were confirmed to reprise their roles from the second film, while Starscream7 would return to direct. The original cast members of the first film, Jon M, Will M and Nick S, have yet to sign on. Ryan B will make his debut as a protagonist named Owen Hawkins, and Dakota M will make his debut as a supporting character named Logan Shaw. The film is set for release on June 19, 2015, a week after the release of ''Jurassic World. Filming officially began on April 5. Plot Three years after the Retribution Incident, the Shark Hunters remain crumbled apart. Russell Griffin (Russell P) and Gabe Reynolds (Gabe S) avoid fighting the sharks, but after a major discovery and rising conflicts, they are forced to make a final stand against Simon (LordStarscream100), the anarchist who creates the sharks. In the meantime, new people are being pulled into the predicament, including Owen Hawkins (Ryan B) and Logan Shaw (Dakota M). The divided hunters are forced to reunite and establish themselves as a threat to their enemies, as they engage themselves in a final fight for their survival, all while they're being pitched against their adversaries like never before. Characters Gabe S as Gabe Reynolds, the main protagonist who returns from the second film and is Russell's best friend. Russell and him have been focusing on rebuilding their lives after the Retribution Incident and moving away from the Shark Hunters. Russell P as Russell Griffin, the secondary protagonist who returns from the second film. Russell is Gabe's best friend, who may be held responsible for causing the Retribution Incident. Him and Gabe have been focusing on rebuilding their lives after the Retribution Incident while moving away from the Shark Hunters. Ryan B as Owen Hawkins, a new character who is one of the film's main protagonists. Owen is a friend of Logan Shaw and allies with him in the film. Dakota M as Logan Shaw, a new, major supporting character. Logan is a friend of Owen Hawkins and allies with him in the film. Ben M as Dan Bruines, a supporting character and member of the Shark Hunters, as well as a survivor of the original shark hunt and the Retribution Incident. As of now, he is the only character from the first film confirmed to return for the third and the only character to appear in all three films. Zion J as Zion, a new supporting character. Zion is good friends with Russell Griffin and allies with him and the other hunters in the film. LordStarscream100 as Simon, a returning character from the second film who is the leader of the corrupt InGen employees and the creator of the sharks. He will act as the film's main human antagonist, as he had briefly appeared several times throughout the second film. Ian A as Marcus Callum, a new character who is a a corrupt InGen employee allied with Simon. Cameron N as Jackman, a new character who is a corrupt InGen employee allied with Simon. Production Pre-Production The film was originally slated for release on June 14, 2014, although on May 9, 2013, the release date was pushed a year back. At the end of the credits of Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution, it was revealed that the film is set for release on June 19, 2015. After the completion of Jurassic Shark II, Russell P and Gabe S were both confirmed to reprise their roles from the second film. The original film's cast members, Jon M, Will M, Ben M, Nick S and Jacob D, were not confirmed for the film at this point. On December 27, 2013, Ben M was confirmed to reprise his role of Dan Bruines. He is the only original cast member confirmed for the film so far. Jacob D, whose character Billy Trenton was seemingly killed in the second film, is rumored to return in the role. This is also awaiting confirmation. On December 20, 2013, a rough summary for the film was officially completed. Scriptwriting is set to begin soon. A teaser poster for the film was released on December 29, 2013. On January 1, 2014, LordStarscream100 confirmed that the film will feature a Mako Shark as one of its various sharks, and a Lemon Shark may appear as well. On January 3, LordStarscream100 confirmed that the Bull Shark from the second film will return, and it will undergo several changes to its design. On January 4, LordStarscream100 confirmed that regardless of Chase Landon's involvement in the film, he will not be one of the main protagonists, having been the main protagonist of the first and second films. On January 6, LordStarscream100 confirmed that Zion J has definitely joined the film's cast, although little details on his character have been released so far. On January 10, LordStarscream100 confirmed that a Tiger Shark and a species of sawfish would be featured in the film. On January 12, it was confirmed that shooting would take place in Bradford Cul-De-Sac, the walking trail, and a neighborhood called Stonegate that was briefly featured in the first two films. It is set to become a larger location in the film. On January 17, it was confirmed that the film would feature a smalltooth sawfish. On January 29, a "teaser image" for the film was released, featuring three posters of Chase Landon, Russell Griffin and Gabe Reynolds, who have been dubbed as the "Most Wanted" individuals for a currently unknown reason. On February 3, Jon M and Will M confirmed that they may have interest in returning for the third film as Chase Landon and Jimmy Clark, respectively. On February 11, LordStarscream100 confirmed that the smalltooth sawfish is no longer set to be a shark in the film. On the same day, LordStarscream100 confirmed that the film will feature four sharks: a Mako Shark, Tiger Shark, Bull Shark and Lemon Shark. The script for the film was officially completed on February 9. On February 14, it was confirmed that Cameron N, who appeared in LordStarscream100's short film The EdTech Enterprise, has officially signed on to play an InGen employee named Jackman. On March 5, LordStarscream100 confirmed that the duct tape to be used for the sharks has arrived. LordStarscream100 also confirmed that due to the late spring and the large amount of snow, the start date for filming on March 22/23 has been pushed forward to March 29/30. On March 13, LordStarscream100 confirmed that Jon M and Will M are no longer confirmed to be reprising the roles of Chase Landon and Jimmy Clark, respectively. As of now, Ben M is the only actor from the first film confirmed to appear in the third. Filming Preparations Filming for Jurassic Shark III is expected to begin on March 29 and 30, 2014, and will conclude sometime in May 2015. Scriptwriting for the film officially began on January 14 and concluded on February 9. On January 17, it was confirmed that the film will be the first Jurassic Shark ''film and the first LordStarscream100 film to be shot entirely in HD. Construction of the sharks officially began on March 8, beginning with the modifications to the Bull Shark. As of now, the Bull Shark is nearly complete. The Mako Shark was officially completed on March 20, although it may need some minor additions. The cast held a meeting on March 22 to discuss various things before shooting begins. On March 24, the Tiger Shark was officially completed, although along with the Mako Shark it may need some minor additions. On March 28, LordStarscream100 officially confirmed that Jon M, Will M and Nick S will not reprise the roles of Chase Landon, Jimmy Clark and Nate Williams, respectively. Filming was forced to be pushed back another week due to the rain over the weekend. As of March 31, the Lemon Shark is currently under construction. Filming Filming officially began on April 5, and will continue on up to September of this year. On May 4, LordStarscream100 confirmed that the film is a "semi-reboot", due to its extreme changes with the cast, story, and various other things. He further confirmed that the film is not a complete reboot, and the material from the previous films still exists. On May 7, LordStarscream100 confirmed that the Bull Shark is on the verge of completion, while the Lemon Shark will hopefully be completed by the end of this week. Construction of both sharks was delayed due to the preparations for filming ''Ninjago. Trivia *Initially, the return of the original cast members, including Ben M, Jon M, Will M and Nick S was left uncertain. It was later confirmed that Jon, Will and Nick did not have any interest in returning for the third film. Nick S has said that he will only reprise the role of Nate Williams if the scenes they film are "cool," having enjoyed shooting several scenes from the second film. After Nick said this, Jon said that he would only reprise the role of Chase Landon if he was in scenes with Nick. LordStarscream100 says that he does not want to make this an issue, and on March 28, it was confirmed that Jon, Will and Nick would not reprise the roles of Chase Landon, Jimmy Clark and Nate Williams, respectively. *The Bull Shark is the first shark in the series to appear in two films, having survived the second film. *The film is the first Jurassic Shark film to have its first day of filming postponed, and also the first Jurassic Shark film to begin filming in April instead of March. Category:Jurassic Shark Film Series Category:Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution Category:Films Category:2013 Storyline Category:2014 Storyline Category:2015 Storyline